Even More Silliness
Even More Silliness is the sixth Sing Along video that is was released in April 5, 2005 by Sony Wonder and Word Entertainment on VHS. In October 7, 2007, It was released on DVD. Case Artwork Songs # Veggie Tales Theme Song # The Battle Prelude (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) # What Do You Think You're Doing (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (from An Easter Carol) # Zacchues (from An Easter Carol) # Modern Major General (from An Easter Carol) # Wrestlers of Japan (from Sumo of the Opera) # I Want to Dance (from Duke and the Great Pie War) # Wrestlers of Japan (from Sumo of the Opera) # The Blue's With Larry (for the upcoming Duke and the Great Pie War) Release Date April 5th, 2005 VHS Opening * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * Big Idea logo 2002 * Duke and the Great Pie War trailer * Minnesota Cuke trailer (Coming Soon) * Stay tuned for More after our Feature Presentation logo bumper * Why we do What we do promo * Big Idea logo Still 2001 VHS Closing * DKP Studios logo * Big Idea logo * Sumo of the Opera trailer * A Snoodle's Tale trailer * Veggie Tales CD's trailer * How to Draw Me trailer * Veggie Tales videos promo 2004-2007 Front Cover * Larry and Pizza Angel Peas Back Cover * Olaf, Harold, and Jerry * Miriam and Baby Moses * Larry in Pizza Angel Charator Spine Profile * Larry from Pizza Angel Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * How to Draw the Pizza Angels * Pizza Angel * DVD Rom Fun * Veggie Triva * Music Lessons * 2.0 Stero * 5.1 Surround Sound * Previews DVD Previews Original Release * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Beans * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * The Complete Silly Song Collection * VeggieTales Sing-Alongs * Veggie Classics 2007 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Catalog trailer Trivia The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in The End of Silliness? and More Silly Songs from the Crisper. = VeggieTales: A Cowboy Caper, An Easter Story, A Self-Conscious Snoodle, and a Sumo Wrestling Champion = Episodes Included # The Ballad of Little Joe # An Easter Carol # A Snoodle's Tale # Sumo of the Opera VHS Content * FBI Warning screen * Sony Wonder logo * Lord of the Beans teaser * Sheerluck Holmes teaser * Larryboy Returns '06 teaser * Why We Do, What We Do * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * Credits * Big Idea logo * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush trailer * Duke and the Great Pie War trailer * The Complete Silly Song Collection Trailer * Sumo Of The Opera Trailer * Bob And Larry's How To Draw Trailer * Veggie Library promo Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes